


Operation

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Egotober, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Med Student!Schneep, Medical School, Medical School AU, Schneep is still in medical school, Surgery, egotober2018, fun fact: the story of the dude stabbing himself is true, jacksepticeye fanfiction, markiplier fanfiction, my cousin is an emt and he has tons of stories, my poor boy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Henrik never knew going to medical school would be so essential.Based off the eighth Egotober Prompt, "Stranger Things."





	Operation

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Surgery, near death, blood, suicide attempt

Medical school never failed to keep Henrik on his toes. When he decided to become a doctor, he knew it would be difficult — especially since he was starting the process later than most. And all of this work was almost more than he could handle. For example, when he walked into class the first day, faux cadavers were laid out on metal exam tables. They were then told to perform an organ transplant. Before they began, the professor and some student aides walked around and twisted a knob on the fake bodies, which started ticking. As soon as somebody made a fatal error, the cadaver would buzz and they would be out. It was like a twisted game of Operation. 

That being said, stranger things have happened in medical school. As Henrik moved up in the ranks, he got a job of sorts at the local hospital for night shifts. Working night shift at a hospital next to a college campus was bizarre to say the least. He can clearly remember one man who was admitted at least once a month because he had a habit of stabbing himself in the stomach with a steak knife. In fact, it wasn’t a habit. Henrik was appalled to hear it was a fetish of the patient’s to stab himself in the stomach. After, he would call an ambulance and calmly wait on his sofa for it to arrive. Strange, indeed.

Henrik’s family was very proud of him. Jackie never failed to comment that he now had a personal doctor to fix him up after fights. They reminded him not to overwork himself, but realized that he may end up saving lives one day. Little did they know, those lives would be closer than they’d think.

  


Banging on his door snapped Henrik awake. He lifted his head and got up, wiping drool off his face and the textbook it was resting on. The slippers on his feet scraped against the tile floor and his hand heavily opened the door. 

In burst a bloodied and unconscious Jack supported by the superhero, Jackie. “I found him like this,” he yelled, clear signs of shock scrawled across his face. “You’re the only person I thought of.”

Henrik decided against arguing how illogical it was to rely on a deeply average medical student to save his best friend’s life in place of a hospital staff, and instead swept everything off his desk to make room. Jack was set on the table and almost immediately colored the stainless steel red. For a moment, all that could be heard was Henrik repeating “ABC” to himself. Then he sprung back from his paralyzed state. “Tilt his head back,” he placed a hand on Jack’s forehead and two fingers under his chin and then let Jackie take over. 

With a grimace, Henrik put his face up to Jack’s bloodied one. Uneven puffs of air hit his cheek. We have a chance. His pale fingers were a stark contrast against Jack’s chest before he started the compressions. Putting all of his force behind it, Henrik began to press into Jack. Then he would bend down and puff air into Jack’s mouth. Again and again until Jack’s heart began to pump at a steadier rate. “He should hold,” Henrik took deep, measured breaths. “Now we have to stop the bleeding. Take a towel and put a lot of pressure on both sides of his trachea,” Henrik motioned to the area he was talking about. “Put pressure on it like your life depends on it, because his does.”

Once Jackie took over, Henrik dashed around his office to find materials to start a resuscitation mix. He counted his lucky stars that he decided to take some to his office the day before. After briefly referencing a textbook, he quickly put together some fluids to help Jack’s systems. There was a bit of struggle when Henrik tried to put the needle in Jack’s hand, but he succeeded on the third try.

Eventually the bleeding slowed to a slight trickle and then stopped, allowing for the wound to be closed by Henrik. With the heart monitor beeping softly, he and Jackie collapsed on a nearby couch and fell asleep.

  


“Dude! Bro, you would never believe that sweet ass kickflip I just did on the way over here.” The short man paused. “Bro?”

A woman frantically ran up to him. “Bing! Chase… Oh, Chase. You have to help him!”

If he was human, the blood would have drained from his face. He sprung into action and sprinted down the carpeted hall. There lay his best friend on the floor, blood seeping into the fibers like some twisted halo.

  


Bing burst through the door into Henrik’s office. “Hen, Chase is down! He seems to have shot himself in the head during filming. It was a --” He was cut off with a wave of his hand.

“I do not care about all of that. There’s an exit wound, so the bullet is out. I trust I don’t have to tell you what to do?” He asked the android. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Henrik swept the textbooks off his desk and the two got to work.

  


It was all said and done. Chase Brody was in recovery and his condition was stable. Bing left for the night, meaning Henrik was alone with his thoughts. His hands were all that supported his head. Images of seeing his best friends open on the table at the mercy of his shaking hands, without the much needed degree on his wall. How close he got to seeing his friends’ lives fade forever. His imagination ran away and he finally buckled into tears.


End file.
